


Scientist at work!

by Sukaowo



Series: Wips and ideas [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also angry sans, Angst, Antagonist Reader, Body Horror, But they are pretty smart, Dark market, Decapitation, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, Everyone is trying to kick your ass, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gender neutral pronouns for reader, Genetic Engineering, Gore, Heavy Angst, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, Light Sadism, Male Preg, Monsters dont have rights, Murder, No More Resets (Undertale), No Romance, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past soriel - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Pretty Messed Up, Reader has pets, Reader isnt that physically strong, Reader might die in this story, Scientist Reader, Slow Burn, The undertale crew doesnt know where paps is but they are angry, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unethical Experimentation, Vomiting, Well yet at least, but failing, but not the normal kind, no beta we die like men, reader needs to chill, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukaowo/pseuds/Sukaowo
Summary: Your a scientist whom is brimming with curiosity about monsters, using them as lab rats to figure out how their bodies and magic work. One day, you receive a boisterous skeleton to work on and honestly? You hope you dont get caught by a certain angry older brother and his crew
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, More to come prob, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Wips and ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Scientist at work!

**Author's Note:**

> This was somewhat inspired by handplates! I might make this into a separate fic since I barely see any antagonist readers ^^

You have never really had an opinion on monsters once they had came up from underground, though you had never saw them as a individual person even if they have shown signs of sentience. Your opinion would've stayed that way, until you had saw one cast magic in public and the law forbidding it coming out much sooner after. Such a show had gripped your attention and filled you with curiosity on what and how the hell do they work? At first, you decided to try out by gaining the friendship of one; a friendly froggit, but how they worded it didn't satisfy your brimming curiosity only birthing more and more questions. At first, you didnt do much, only asking to touch them until you decided to throw out all caution in the wind and resort to kidnapping.

It was.. Well.. You didn't really think about it before doing it! You just got curious! Plus, with the monsters barely hanging onto getting rights or anything to protect themselves yet due to racism, it was pretty easy. You had made a anti magic collar whilst they were there in your basement, passed out but since it was a prototype, it didn't help much..

This fascinated you, although they were a low-based monster they could break the magic collar so easily! You thirsted to uncover the secrets to these monsters and learned a lot of things about them! Well.... Untill your subject had dusted. At first, you were confused on how a pile of dust jad gotten into the anti blocking cage you put them in and was ultimately really disappointed when you figured out why. You decided to just try and pawn a few of your improved magic blocking collars and was actually surprised once the store owner wanted to buy your whole stock but you didnt mind

Your name had traveled around anti-monster protesters and here and there you found yourself giving away other prototypes or improved versions of your devices until you had been approached by a small anti monster group leader; promises of them letting you continue your studies of monsters as long as you design more products for them had made you excited and immediately joined! They had good pay too, and it wasn't like your education in Science and computers weren't being used until now anyway.

From there, that's how you became a scientist of a now well known anti monster group 3 years later. From there you had learned lots and created lots! Like taming collars, magic destabilizers, even deconstructed how they made their phones (though you didnt sell those and used them for your own gain) to figure out how to make those interdimentional boxes(?). Each monster you unintentionally dusted after their HOPE had decreased didn't add onto your LV (unless you physically caused it) but nevertheless, you had figured out how to hide a artificial soul stat hider for when you went in public to gather groceries or gather certain supplies. Though, its still... Sort of in development. Last time you put it close to your soul, it had delivered a large shock that made you weak for a bit but its still in development!

Today marks the 3rd anniversary of your employment day, and surprisingly despite your employees despising monsters they were really nice to be around! Usually during these the workers would pitch in to give you a really nice gift, like your favorite food Or drink! Then a new monster that you could work on would be brought in for you to work on! By now, you had finally found a way for certain monsters to reproduce without soul bonding them, so honestly you didn't need them.. But having fresh subjects to work on is pretty good too! (Especially the smaller ones, they are easier to control with the magic collar blocker, for the more bigger ones with a larger magic pool you had to make a different type. Though, the excess magic produced by them is nice for forging them into weapons, depending on the type) 

Slipping out of the testing room with one of the more bipedal monsters subjects you had, you guided it to where the rest where held. You found that the second generation of monsters where more obedient than the first if you separate them from their mothers, or even made them artificially (they dont live long though, unfortunately) so those usually had less restraints. Of course, the magic collar is still on them, but now they have standard metal cuffs on their hands and a band on their bicep that shows their magic levels. Gently pushing it into room with a few other subjects who stared at you with hopeless eyes you back away and the automatic door closes with the loud sound of air escaping and the temperature and humidity adjusting to its passengers. You glance at the screen above the hand scanner to check on the status of the room, adjusting it slightly and checking to see if the magic blocker field is on before starting to walk down the slightly populated halls. You get greeted by other employees and scientist whom are walking by you or chatting with others, simply nodding ot waving here and there before finally getting to your office.

You yawn a little, rummaging through your desk drawer for a moment to look for something before perking up once you find some monster candy you slightly adjusted so that you can recover your health and stamina and popping it into your mouth. You perk up once a knock sounds at your door and smile once you see some new employees step in "Hey Doc, oh! I know you have enough of them.. But" you raise a brow before standing up fully, raising a brow as the group of newbies giggle and instead gesture for you to follow as they quickly file out and move down the hall. You chuckle and follow, perking up as they take you down one of the older wings of the laboratory; where the more 'dangerous'/Newly captured Monsters where held. You ignore the insistent pounding on the sound proof one way glass from one, a amused grin curling at your mouth until you tune in once your name is said "Sooo.. We know today is your 3rd anniversary since being hired here.. So.. Here! We got you a boss monster! Hell, it was so easy to grab this one too! Its rare too, a skeleton!" You perk up and gasp as you peer into the glass view of the cell, your eyes widening as curiosity rises in your figure "HOLY SHI- HOW-" you press your face against the glass, barely containing a excited squeal as you examine it. The skeleton looks rather tall from their place on the ground, blood red oven mittens on their hands with a golden strap at the bottom of them with matching blank red boots and a scarf with simple dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a delta rune on the upper breast. Despite being made of bone, the cloth wraps around its body like it has a actual body. You frown a little and look back at the group as you recognise who it is.. Papru... Papyrus was it? "Thank you- I.. This is a very risky subject to bring in though.." You curse, starting to pace as the group frown a little and stop their playful bickers "You realise what you've done right?! We only got the not-famous monsters for a reason you idiots!" You hiss, brows furrowing and running a hand through your already messy hair

They seemed confused, then realisation seems to rise on their faces "Shit.. I.. Sorry doc.. Err.. Maybe we can just.." One of them starts to say, only to curse, which draws your attention to the slowly awakening skeleton (thankfully, at least they put the magic blocker on them, at least it would be easier to deal with them) you curse loudly and groan loudly, already knowing what would happen now or later. Although taking one of the boss monsters was increasingly tempting, you didn't because you knew that if you did the others would come for them or look for them! And now you had no choice but to keep them here since they know what some people look like in here! "Tell boss.. Tell boss about this. This needs to be reported just in case this facility gets found." You say sharply, the group of newbies stiffening before scrambling off to do so.

You let out a grumble in adgitation, looking back at the tall skeleton whom was looking around in confusion and fear. Well.. Might as well examine them too whilst your at it whilst it lasts.. Maybe you can figure out how to create boss monsters artificially too..? With that thought, you hum absentmindedly and a slight smirk pulls on your lips as a bit of anger slips away. Stressing yes, but maybe the results are worth it..


End file.
